Dragon Ball Gyaku/Tropes
A-G Absurdly Sharp Blade: Casear's blade made of katchin, the hardest metal of the universe. He rarely uses it because of this, considering it unfair. Amusing Injuries: Almost as if it was Dragon Ball Abridged. ::"Augh! My femur!" Big NO: Casear, thrice. Twice when Frost had attacked his sister and he thought her dead, a second time when Frost attempted to Rage Quit and destroy Earth. Blood Knight: Casear, Amara, and Saiyans in general. Brainless Beauty: Kurenai, though not as much as Maron from the filler in the original series. SCREAMING Your Attacks: It's DBZ, so it's pretty much expected, but it's not done as much as one would expect. The Cameo: In a blink-and-you'll-miss-it-moment, Kagirinai Nagareboshi, from User:Perchan other work. *Another cameo, from the same author and the work, having written a book, "The Secrets to Love", by Y. Kaburagi. Now who could that be...? Clothing Damage: ''Absolutely mandatory. A fight is not a fight otherwise! '''Cool Big Sis:' Amara sees Kurenai like this, even though Amara is infinitely cooler. Cry Cute: Amara again. Cute Bruiser: Amara again. Seeing a pttern? Exactly What It Says on the Tin: Either a ki-blast is in Japanese or it is this. Expy/Composite Character: Casear is this to Goku, Bardock, and Vegeta. Amara can be seen as a female Goku. Face Framed In Shadow: Managed to do this in a written work. Getting Crap Past The Radar: Amara's numerous hints to the fact that she thinks Casear and Kurenai should be having sex definitely count. :What about her bath with Kurenai? Green-Eyed Monster: Oh Kurenai, why you jelly? H-P Hilarious In Hindsight: Probably more "mildly amusing" than hilarious, but Borage refers to himself as the Red Comet. Despite that being rather conceited, User:EverlastingDarkness5000 referred to Amara as the "Red Saiyan Meteor". Chances are User:Perchan did not know that. Honest Corporate Executive: Ti Kachchhera, to the point where she will walk into a store and intimidate the owners who sell Capsules there to lower the price for people who can't afford what they need. Human Aliens: The Saiyans and Shikumians. Naturally, all three races can interbreed. Lawyer-Friendly Cameo: The game of Yu-Gi-Oh appeared briefly in a comedic moment in The Sleeper Awakens, played by two guards. Card types were changed, from "trap" to "reaction", "monster" to "creature" and "spellcaster" to "witch". Life Points were simply called points. :Doubles as a Shout Out, when they referred to the game as a "children's card game". Loveable Sex Maniac: Baelia shows shades of it. Kurenai is not amused. Mauve Shirt/Red Shirt: The Shikumian Guards, and the only ones who even rank Mauve Shirt are those with names, which are a total of two mind you. Marijuana Is LSD: How Amara was on the verge of describing it before Casear stopped her. Noodle Incident: Whatever that rock concert was, Kurenai's not telling. Odd Name Out: Florence and Dandelion when set against names like Sitri, Baelia, and Samgina? Q-V Red Shirt Army: The Shikumian Guard is, at best, this. Sequel Hook: Glace's Early Bird Cameo could count as this. *'Foregone Conclusion:' Of course it's going to continue Shout Out: To Yu-Gi-Oh Abridged, when the game they are playing (obviously Duel Monsters) is simply called a "children's card game". :One of the guards playing it was also named Florence. :"Holy black on a Popo!" Somebody Else's Problem: Belia reacted like this when she was half-asleep and Amara said someone broke into the castle. What makes it gold is that they were coming to assassinate her and her family. Stock British Catch Phrases: "Cor, blimey!", "That's a load of old cobblers, that is!", etc. Should be a right old laugh for any British readers, since the slang used are probably from different dialects in different parts of Britain. :Word of God confirms that he was rather embarrassed to use any of them. Tempting Fate: Casear said the government can't catch up to them after they crashed landed. Seconds later, the government caught up to them. The Gods Must Be Lazy: Why thank you North and West Supreme Kai, for knowing that Glace exists, knowing he's a bit mad, and not doing shit to stop him. Unfortunate Name: Florence and, most especially, Dandelion. W-Z Warrior Poet: Borage and Casear, to varying degrees: :"On one hand, there is an ace soldier with no limitations. ...On the other, ...There is an idiotic monkey-boy, not looking in gray, always seeing the world in black and white.Say what you like, but I think that this accident of fate is cruel." :"To see the world in black and white is ideal. When one looks in gray, values are mixed together and become clouded. When one sees the world in black and white, choices are clear." We Are Team Cannon Fodder: Really sucks to be the Shikumian Guards, who win about as many battles as Mr. Satan. Category:Content Category:Tropes Category:Dragon Ball Gyaku